


Somewhere, Tonight.

by OddRocket



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Monsters, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, F/M, First Time, High School Student Dean, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, Student Dean, Teacher Castiel, Teacher-Student Relationship, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddRocket/pseuds/OddRocket
Summary: Dean Winchester is a student with a tricky home life, bad grades, but a talent for football.Castiel Novak is an optimistic, young new teacher at Lawrence High School who wants to get all his students to achieve good grades, and do better than they thought they ever could.Their first meeting isn't exactly love at first sight, nor is the second, or third.But, eventually they begin to see something in each other that will change the way both think of themselves, and what they truly deserve in life.(Named after the song by Beach House)





	1. Chapter 1

It was another cold day as Dean made his way into Lawrence High School. He could feel the tips of his ears and cheeks going red with the chill. 

Hugging his dad’s leather jacket closer around him, tucking his hands into his armpits he pushed forward into the wind. He heard the beginnings of light rain falling on his shoulders, pitter-pattering down. Crossing the parking lot, his boots crunched on the wet gravel as he approached the grey, angular building. 

He was starting his senior year today. Well technically it officially started last week but he had to stay home and look after his little brother, and make some quick cash at the local mechanic, as his dad had left on 'work' again. 

Sam was already at school. He was a sophomore and dedicated as hell to his studies. Dean had no idea how he did it. He had left this morning to get to the library early before his classes started. He didn’t know where he got the passion for learning from, probably inherited it from his mother because his father and himself certainly didn’t have that drive.

Dean was already twenty minutes late so he made his way to the school office to sign in.

“Dean. What a surprise, finally decided to turn up did we?”

“Sorry Ellen, my Dad wasn’t well last week.”

Dean could see the understanding in the woman’s eyes as she softened and nodded.

“You know Bobby found out you were working at Alastairs’ last week. You know if you need anything you can always come to us instead, you don’t have to go to that pig”

“Thanks Ellen, I know, but y’know how it is sometimes.”

Dean felt naked as Ellen seemed to look right through his façade he always wore like armour. He may act like nothing could touch him but she knew differently.

Dean had known Bobby and Ellen and their daughter Jo since his family first moved to Lawrence. They were his next-door neighbours and when they were little, him and Sam used to go round theirs for dinner, or stay over when his Dad had to go away on work. That was years ago now, before John had lost their house and they had to move to somewhere much smaller across town. 

Bobby and Ellen still made the boys come round for dinner at least every other weekend, to check up on them and make sure they got at least some food that didn’t come in a microwavable packet.

“You should come by ours tonight. You and Sammy. You’re looking too skinny Dean.”

“Yeah, I would like that”. Dean smiled and Ellen followed.

“Ok, now get your butt into class before you get into more trouble, see you at 6:30. Don’t be late!”

“When am I ever late!?” he shouted over his shoulder as he jogged his way to his first class. He heard Ellen laugh behind him and could feel the shake of her head.

Finally arriving at his classroom, he burst in the door as all eyes fell on him. Turning to the teacher he was met with the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

“Dean Winchester I presume?”

“The one and only.” He heard the snickering laughs of the other students.

“Go on take a seat. I want a word with you after class, ok?” The man at the front, wearing a white button up and haphazard dark blue tie turned his attention back to the rest of the class, as Dean felt all the eyes of the room follow him to his seat in the back corner. Fist bumping a few of his friends from the football team as he passed.

Slumping down into his seat he wanted to hunch up to shield himself from the stares he could feel on him, but instead he made sure to spread himself out, to take up as much space as possible, as he winked at Lisa, the most popular girl in school, making her blush and turn to her friends to giggle. 

After he felt the eyes leave him, he focused pointedly at the front as he kept glancing to the clock. He didn’t have time to go to his locker to get his notebook beforehand so he sat there waiting for the bell to go so he could make his escape out back to have a cigarette. He could feel himself twitching from lack of nicotine already which wasn’t helped by the bubbling anxiety he was feeling with everyone looking at him like he was some animal in a zoo, waiting for him to do something shocking.

What felt like an eternity later, but was only forty minutes, the bell finally rang to signal the end of class. He could see Lisa and her fellow cheerleader friends, along with the guys, waiting for him by the door, and he began sauntering over when he heard a deep voice call him back.

“Dean. I still want to talk to you.”

Rolling his eyes, he shrugged his shoulders at his friends who shouted that they would meet him in the normal spot, as the door was swung closed by the blue-eyed teacher.

“I haven’t properly introduced myself, I’m Mr. Novak. Dean, the reason I wanted to speak to you is that I am new this year, and your previous English teacher told me about your struggles with school. I am committed to getting everyone in my class to pass their senior year with a decent grade, so I wanted to make sure you understand the importance of attending all my classes. You have already missed a weeks’ worth and I saw that even today when you did attend you didn’t even have a notebook.”

“Ok. Is that all? My friends are waiting.” He had heard this routine enough throughout his school life that it was just getting old by now. 

With a sigh the older man nodded his head.

“Yes Dean, that’s all. Just know you can always come to me without judgement. I’m here to help.” Trying to suppress a snort of laughter, he nodded.

“Sure.” Dean said as he walked out the door, feeling the disapproving eyes of the teacher on his back.

 

***

 

Going back behind the science building, he met his friends on the small patch of grass which they had claimed as their own way back in their first year. He was met with sarcastic cheering as he rounded the corner seeing four of his friends, Gabriel, Balthazar, Crowley and Benny. Pulling out his crushed and half full pack of Marlboros, he took a few bows.

“You survived Novak’s lecture then?” Gabriel said as he took his place on one of the plastic chairs. (Which they had managed to get from the caretaker when he was going to throw them out a few years ago, in return for a can of coke and three smokes.)

Dean punched him on the shoulder playfully, before cupping hands to protect the lighter’s flame from the cold wind.

“He corned me and Benny the other day as well. Asking about our grades. I guess old Mrs. Peters gave him the low down on us.” Crowley laughed  
.  
“What a bitch” Gabe mumbled as they all agreed.

“He’s new, he’ll get over the whole ‘save the kids’ routine soon.” Dean grumbled through a cloud of smoke.

“So, man, where the fuck were you last week? It’s been boring as hell without you, and the girls never wanna hang around with us when you’re not here.”

“Yeah, I was wondering where they were.” Dean said, ignoring the question.

“They have cheer practice or some shit for the game in a few weeks. That’s a point, the coach isn’t happy you haven’t been at practice lately.” Balthazar nudged Dean with his elbow.

“Come on, we all know I’m the best quarterback this school has, no offence Ben.” Dean grinned as Benny shrugged in amused agreement.

“We have a practice tonight so you better turn up, or the best quarterback in this school won’t be able to play anymore.” Crowley drawled.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah alright dick. It’s still at three?” Dean dragged on the rest of his cigarette and crushed it under his boot.

“Still at three. You better turn up you bugger.” Balthazar said in a strong English accent.

“You guys never have faith in me, it’s really upsetting.” The four guys laughed at Dean’s mock upset, and then simultaneously groaned when they heard the bell signal their break as over. 

 

***

 

“Yo, Sammy wait up!” Dean spotted his little brother in the hall as he was making his way to class, he had really grown this year and was pretty much already the same height as Dean, and Dean wasn’t short, so it was easy to spot his protruding mop of hair in the sea of the younger, normal heighted, students as they all spilled out of a classroom.  
He saw his brother turn around and he waved way too enthusiastically to try and embarrass his little brother as much as possible, and he knew it worked when he saw an eyebrow raise and eyes roll.

“Dean, please don’t call me Sammy in front of other people.” He whispered under his breath as he grabbed hold of the front of Dean’s leather jacket and dragged him to a less crowded part of the hallway.

“Yeah, okay Sammy. I just wanted to let you know that I have football practice at three, but Bobby and Ellen are making us dinner tonight so you go straight round theirs after school, walk with Jo, and I will come as soon as I can.” He smiled as he saw Sam’s face light up.

“Ok, I’m with Jo in science next so I will let her know.” Ruffling his younger brother’s hair, he grinned again.

“Any problems, give me a text yeah?”

“Dean, you need to stop worrying about me and worry more that your coach is coming towards you.” Sam nodded somewhere over Dean's shoulder.

Eye’s widening, he mumbled a ‘shit’ under his breath and began speed walking forward, away from his next class, but also away from an angry lecture he did not want to have right now. Spinning round and seeing Sam laughing at him, he winked and shouted,

“Straight to Bobby and Ellen’s, don’t forget Sasquatch.” Still walking backwards, he saw his coach advancing on him, through the mass of students. He whipped back around and tried to, very casually and not obviously at all, run away.


	2. Chapter 2

Practice went decently enough, and Dean had managed to avoid a lecture from his coach by running straight past him onto the field and proving his worth for the team in the first ten minutes, tackling and throwing his way into the good books once again.

It had unfortunately run over by about half an hour, making the time now about 5:25. He decided to have a shower back at his because waiting around and chatting to his teammates would make him later than ever for Bobby and Ellen’s meal plans, and he did not want a pissed off Ellen on his hands.

Almost jogging, he made his way home in record time. Bursting through the door and walking through the kitchen he threw his clothes in his room and made his way to the shower. 

The Winchester’s lived in a trailer. It was big enough for just Sammy and him, which was great as his father was rarely around, not making it that cramped. Dean wasn’t ashamed of where he lived, but he resented not being able to give his little brother somewhere nicer to grow up. He knew it wasn’t easy for the kid to concentrate on homework or reading with the noise of the neighbours being a constant background rumble.

Getting into the shower he stood under the tepid water and closed his eyes, allowing him a chance to breathe out and be alone for a little while, able to drop the persona and just exist for a few minutes. 

As he stood under the stream, he heard the familiar rattling of keys in the door. Sighing he finished washing the shower gel bubbles off and grabbed the towel he had slung over the sink.

“Sam! I told you to go to Bobby and Ellen’s!” He groaned and shook his head. Opening the bathroom door, towel around his waist with water droplets cascading down his neck from his hair, he listened for a response. 

Nothing.

“Sam, bro what are you…” His words were cut off as he heard the heavy thump of boots coming towards him, walking in time with his hammering heartbeat. The footsteps rounded the corner and Dean’s heart dropped.

“Hey Dad. Didn’t think you were gonna be back so soon. Let me go get dressed and I will make you some dinner. We don’t have much in the house but I can heat up something if you want?” Rambling he bowed his head as he scurried past his unmoving father and into his room, frantically drying himself and throwing on a faded Metallica t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans.

“How was Illinois? Guess you managed to make some decent cash if you’re back so soon which is awesome! How did the building go anyway? Didn’t you say it was a big one this time, like for a big company?...” Trailing off he finally turned from the cupboard he was hunting for some soup in to face his silent father, who was carefully sipping a beer. “Dad?”

“Where’s Sam?” 

Dean could hear his heart pounding. Had John heard him say ‘Bobby and Ellen’s’? Shit. 

“He’s at the library again. That kid is obsessed with school its crazy!” Forcing a laugh, he felt a wave of relief when his father began to chuckle with him and moved closer to the younger boy.

“Library huh?”

“Yup, said he would be home soon so I thought it was him coming in.” He felt his face fall when his Dad once again took a step closer to him.

“Dean. Do you think I’m stupid? Do you think I didn’t hear you shouting about the old neighbours?”

“Dad. Let me start heating up this soup ok? Then I will go and get him home.”

Even as Dean was turned around looking in the cupboard, he heard the boots once again move closer to him. Finding the can of soup, he took it out with shaking hands. Beginning to take a step towards the draw with the can opener he felt a strong hand on his shoulder, twisting him around to face the now very close face of his parent.

“What have I told you about those people?” 

Clutching the can, he found himself unable to look up from the floor.

“That was a question Dean.”

“Just let me get this soup on the stove and…” The can was slapped from his hand, landing with a ‘thunk’ and rolling away from him.

“What have I told you?”

“Dad. Please.”

“I guess I will have to remind you. Again. What have I told you about those old neighbours?”

“Dad.”

 

***

 

Dean was in the Impala, feeling at home with the rumbling engine beneath him as he sped to Bobby and Ellen’s. It was about 10pm now but he knew they would be waiting up for him.

They always did. 

Rounding the corner, he parked up in front of the average-sized house. Turning the music off he sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He practiced a smile in the mirror, and took a deep breath. Getting out of the car, he made his way up the path.

Before he could even get close enough to ring the bell, the door was swung open and the two adults that stood before him stared at him.

Plastering a smile on his face he laughed. “Sorry guys, first practice in a while, lost track of time catching up with the guys!” 

He quickly stopped laughing as Ellen’s gentle hand was placed on his arm and guided him inside.

“We know John’s back. Bobby saw him earlier coming out of a bar.” 

Swallowing he looked at them both, concerned expressions plastered on their faces.

“Yeah, sorry I had to make him dinner. You know how he is after he gets back from work.”

“Come on you idjit, we saved you some leftovers.” Bobby grumbled in the comforting way he always did.

“Where’s Sammy?”

“He’s asleep in our room. You can take him back after you’ve eaten.” Ellen steered him towards a chair in the kitchen.

Sitting down he tried not to make it to obvious that he was holding his breath and moving as slowly as possible.

He knew they noticed. 

 

***

 

About an hour later, with warm home-cooking in his stomach, Ellen left Bobby alone with Dean on the couch, watching some dumb reality TV show.

“Dean. How bad is it? And don’t bullshit me boy.”

Sitting in silence and staring at the television set, he pretended not to hear.

“Come on, don’t pretend that I don’t know your Daddy’s a mean drunk.”

“It’s not that bad. Nothing I can’t handle.”

“Want El to have a look.”

“I should get Sam home.” Standing up, and pretending that nothing hurt, he shook Bobby’s hand and promised he would come to the shop later this week and help him with some car repairs.

Going into Bobby and Ellen’s room, he picked a very asleep Sam up off the double bed and carried him back to the Impala, and into the back seat.

“Damn bro, you’re getting too big.” 

Shutting the door, he got in the driver’s seat and took off back towards ‘home’.


	3. Chapter 3

The alarm was slapped off with a weary palm. Twisting himself over he stared at the digital red blinking numbers.  
07:30.  
With a groan he closed his eyes again, pretending like he could just ignore the time and go back to sleep. 

After a considerable discussion with himself in his head about the pros and cons of getting up he finally rolled out of his bed, the springs in the mattress popping under his weight.

Shuffling out of his room he heard the familiar bubbling of the coffee pot.

“Coffee?” Sam chirped, purposefully trying to annoy his brother with his liveliness this early in the morning.

Dean grunted in response and slumped into a chair. A cup of black coffee was placed in front of him, which he greedily clasped in his hands. His head fell forward, hovering just above it, breathing in the hot steam.

After a few gulps and a refill, he finally looked over at Sam who was sat across from him, his face hidden behind a huge algebra textbook. 

“Did you have fun at Bobby and Ellen’s?” 

He was met with an index finger, and a few moments of silence, before the younger boy folded the corner of the page he was on and put it down.

“Where were you Dean? You said you would be there.”

“I’m sorry Sammy, it was the first practice I had been at for a while so I was catching up with the guys. I lost track of time.”

“I tried calling you for ages.”

“Phone died. I’ll make it up to you ok? How about after school today we take the Impala out for a spin? You have to learn to drive sometime.”

Sam was silent for a minute, trying to stay angry at his older brother but the prospect of getting to drive the Impala won him over.

“You’re gonna let me drive?”

Dean grinned at his younger brother and took a final gulp of coffee.

“Let me get dressed and I’ll give you a lift, unless you want to take the bus again?”

“Dude, I only get the bus because you’re never up in time for school!”

Ruffling Sam’s mop of hair as he walked past, causing his brother to grumble, he went to his room. 

A twinge in his side made him realise he hadn’t told Sam the most important thing yet.

Shouting from his room as he got changed, he prepared himself for the inevitable reaction.

“Sammy! I forgot. Dad’s back. His truck was outside last night.”

Hearing the screech of a chair being pushed back he saw Sam run past him, towards his father’s room and opened the door to find an open suitcase and slept in bed.

“Dude! No way! Why didn’t you tell me! Why isn’t he here? Where’s his truck? Is he going to be here for dinner?”

“Woah, slow down. Jesus! You know he probably has an early start today, but I bet he will be here after school.” Dean forced a smile onto his face, as he saw the excitement on Sam’s.

“Can we order pizza like last time?”

“Sure buddy. Why not.” Dean finished tying his laces on his boots and pushed himself off the bed past his brother. “Come on, don’t want you to be late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated for so long, but I hope I will actually post regularly now!   
> Also sorry it's such a short chapter, just trying to get back into writing and where I wanted this story to go.  
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos etc, you guys are awesome :)


	4. Chapter 4

The rumble of the engine of his baby under him made him relax on the drive to school. He hadn’t driven to school for a while because there were never any spaces close to the building when he showed up late, and like hell he was going to leave her away from security cameras.

Today he was up insanely early, getting to school about 45 minutes before classes started. His brother had been silent, listening to his hippie crap with earphones firmly planted on his head, nose in a book, because ‘your music isn’t good for concentrating Dean.’

Sam didn’t even notice when they had pulled in, so engrossed in American History. Leaning over Dean pulled his brothers headphones off.

“Hey!”

“We’re here Sasquatch. I have practice tonight so you want to get the bus home or are you gonna be in the library until I’m done?”

“I have chess club so I will meet you here after. Can I have a driving lesson tonight?”

“Yeah sure.”

Sam gave his brother a quick side hug.

“You’re the best Dean, I’m gonna go meet Anna in the library before class.”

“Alright Sammy, see you later.”

Shouting his goodbyes, Sam left the car and Dean watched as he made his way up to the school.

Dean closed his eyes and breathed out. His side was really twinging today, he would have to see if Crowley had something to numb him a bit. He would, he always has everything you could ever need, pharmaceutically speaking. He ran a very successful business on the side. Dean had no idea where he got his stuff from, but he didn't ask too many questions, the discount he always got kept him quiet.

Opening his eyes, he made his way slowly out of the impala and went up to the school steps to have a smoke and kill some time, and still his shaking hands, before his friends arrived.

He walked over and sat heavily down on the concrete steps. Reaching into his leather jacket pocket, he brought out a lighter and a battered pack of Marlboros.

Placing the cigarette in his mouth, he brought the lighter to the end. Damn it. The thing wouldn’t work. Typical. 

“Son of a bitch.” He said out loud while shaking his lighter.

“Maybe that’s the universe telling you smoking is bad Mr. Wichester.”

Looking up he was met with a messy haired, blue eyed man.

“Hey Mr. Novak.”

Dean watched as his teacher reached into his trench coat and produced a book of matches.

“Don’t tell anyone I’m enabling your habit.”

“You’re my new favourite person.” Dean said in awe as he reached for the pack, but it was quickly snatched away from him. “What…?”

“If I give you these you are entering into an agreement that you will turn up to my class on time with a notebook this morning.”

“Deal.” Taking the matches, he lit one and inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. Bliss. He began to pass them back but the older man shook his head.

“Just keep your word, ok?” 

Dean looked into the insanely blue eyes and nodded.

“I will Sir, I promise.”

“Alright, see you in class Dean.”

“Thanks!” Dean called after his teacher and he got a slight smile in return.

Clasping his hand around the matches he placed them into his pocket carefully, like they were made of glass. Dean felt himself smiling, and wait, was he blushing?

He threw that thought out of his head and put it down to the cold wind making his face burn.

He saw students begin to trickle in as the time got closer to the first class beginning. 

He had Mr. Novak’s class first. 

Typical.

He knew his friends would laugh at his newfound concern for arriving to class on time, but he couldn’t go back on a promise. It wasn’t in him to do so.

He walked round to the back of the building where he knew his group would be soon. 

Benny was already there, puffing away on a cigarette and chugging an energy drink.  
“Jesus, what happened to you?” Dean laughed as he looked at his best friend. He wouldn’t tell the others that but Benny had always been his favourite.

“Ah man, we went out last night after practice. Crowley’s fake I.D.s are amazing by the way, no one questioned them. You should’ve come dude after you went to Bob’s.”

“That explains why you look like you got hit by a bus then.”

The after practice drinking sessions they had every now and then were legendary for making even the most hardened of drinker feel like a pin dropping would make their brain explode the next day.

“We tried calling you mate.” He heard a gruff English accent behind him. Crowley.

“My Dad got home last night so wasn’t really on my phone. Next time for sure though.”

“Lucky you say that, we have got plans for tonight, and there is no way you are getting out of it now.” Crowley smirked and winked at Dean.

“I dunno, I said I would take Sammy out in baby to….”

“Woah, I hope that isn’t you trying to 'get out of it'. You have been MIA for too long bro.” Gabriel had placed his hands on Dean’s shoulders making him jump.

Crowley and Gabriel began whining at him, and Dean finally broke.

“Yeah, yeah sure. Goddammit.”

The two began cheering, before they both realised that their own loud voices were too much for their very present hangovers, and began groaning instead.

Benny was the only one who had become very silent, more than normal, and he was staring at Dean. 

Dean tried to pointedly ignore the looks being thrown his way. Benny was the only one who knew about his father’s ‘issues’.

They had only spoken about it a handful of times.

The first time was when they were 14. Benny had seen a bruise and began insisting Dean spilled or he would go to an adult. That was the only time Dean had ever cried in front of anyone, that he could remember anyway. The one time when his façade completely shattered to a tiny million pieces. 

They had since only talked about it when drunk and alone, but it was generally shut down by Dean before Benny ever got any real information. 

That’s why Ben was the best guy he knew. He knew Dean so much it scared him a little bit. He never pressed for answers, never forced Dean to get help or try and save him. He just let Dean say something if he needed to without judgement and would never bring it up unless Dean did. 

Dean knew, and saw Benny sometimes checking him over, like a worried parent, seeing if he was moving slower than normal or something like that. 

Yeah, Benny was awesome. Just to know he was there if Dean ever needed him was incredible. Luckily it hadn’t got that bad for over a year, with his Dad barely making any appearances over that time.

Balthazar had finally turned up, wearing dark sunglasses and throwing back painkillers like nobody’s business. It was hilarious, but Balthazar failed to see the humour, apparently, if his middle finger being thrown up was anything to go by.

Checking the time, Dean realised he had ten minutes before the bell went for first period and he began getting ready to go. 

“Where are you going so early?” Gabriel asked, confused.

“Class, dude. The bell went.”

The faces of his friends were almost comically surprised.

“What?! Why are you all looking at me like that?”

“Because, my friend, I don’t think we have seen you ever get to first period on time in the significant number of years we have all known you.” Balthazar drawled.

“I do want to graduate y’know!”

His friends carried on, but Dean just threw up a middle finger and shouted that he would see them later, or in class if they decided to attend.

He didn’t say anything about his promise to the new teacher, or the fact that he actually wanted to listen to Mr. Novak’s grumbling voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in so, so long.  
> Hopefully next update will be in a few days now. I have really got back into this story and want to see where it goes next!  
> Thanks for all the kudos/comments etc, it motivated me to get writing again! <3


	5. Chapter 5

Walking into the class, notebook and pen in hand, he met his teacher’s eyes. 

Mr. Novak looked at him and smiled slightly before returning to shuffling his papers around. 

Dean couldn’t help but smile back as he made his way to his seat. He felt a lot of eyes on him, and he felt their confusion. He would be offended, but even he was shocked, he couldn’t remember the last time he had got to any class, not only on time, but early.

He took his seat at the back and watched the other students filter in, giving Dean many a raised eyebrow or wide eyed look.

Lisa came in with her friends and they took their seats around him, Lisa pulling her desk slightly closer to his with a smile over her shoulder.

“Never thought I would see the day when Dean Winchester got to class before me.” She giggled.

“I’m full of surprises.” With a wink, he turned his gaze back to his scruffy teacher who was getting ready to start the class.

“Ok class, can we all take our seats. Right today we are going to begin our coverage of one of the most important writers in human history, Shakespeare.”

A murmur of groans rumbled round the classroom, causing Mr. Novak to laugh.

“Yeah, I thought I would get that reaction. But, by the time we have finished in a few months, I think you will have all fallen in love with him like I did. Ok, today we are going to start with his sonnets. Everyone turn to page 34 in your poetry books and begin quietly reading the first four sonnets, then we will have a class discussion.”

Everyone began pulling their books out and flipping to the page. Dean didn’t have a book.

He hadn’t been able to afford his books this year, as Sammy had needed his more than him, especially as he was taking so many advanced classes. 

Dean had managed to get most of his from the library, minus a few, and apparently this was one of those which he had forgotten.

Looking down, he pretended to be working by scribbling in his notebook, silently cursing himself for being an idiot. He had already failed.

Before his thoughts could continue, a book was slid in front of him by a pale, thin hand.

Looking up he saw Mr. Novak, who winked at him, and then continued to walk around the class. He had done it so no-one noticed, and Dean began smiling to himself as he pulled the beaten up copy towards him, flipping open to the page.

The book was full of dog-eared pages, brightly coloured highlighted words, and many scribbles and arrows, haphazardly coming off every line in small, jagged handwriting, he recognised as Mr. Novak’s from the times he had written on the board at the front.

Dean felt himself running his hands over the words, feeling the indents they had made in the page.

It was strangely beautiful.

Dean smiled again and began reading, all the while his finger-tips dancing over the inky black notes.

He found himself reading the sonnets, slowly understanding what they meant. It took a few re-reads, but it began clicking. 

Dean had only made it through two sonnets when Mr. Novak opened the class discussion.

People began raising their hands, talking about their interpretations, but Dean kept his head down and started to try and decipher the notes his teacher had left in the margins and in the spaces between the lines of the poetry.

The bell went and signalled the end of class, and students began scraping desk chairs and making their way out.

“I want everyone to have read the next four sonnets by next class, and please prepare a few sentences of interpretation to share. Have a good day.”

Dean began packing up deliberately slowly.

“Dean, you coming?” Lisa was standing in front of his desk, and he saw her cheerleader friends waiting behind her, talking until their leader was ready to depart.

“Nah, I will see you later, I’m gonna go for a smoke.”

“Are you going to Crowley’s house party tonight?”

“Huh?”

“He said you were going. I mean everyone’s going obviously.”

“Uh, yeah sure.”

“Ok, see you later.” With a flick of her curly brown hair she left, her friends following behind her.

House party? The guys had made it out like it was just one of their normal drinking sessions. Just hitting up a few bars. 

Ah shit. 

He stood up from his desk and saw the last person exiting the room.

Walking over to the front of the class he stood in front of where his teacher was perched on his chair, knees bouncing and reading something while muttering under his breath.

Dean cleared his throat awkwardly.

Snapping his head up, Dean was met with his teacher wearing large framed glasses, which were sliding down his nose. He had never seen him wear glasses before. 

Mr. Novak pushed his glasses up on top of his head, making his messy mop of hair stick out in even more directions. It made Dean smile.

“Um.. thanks.. for the book.”

“Did you forget yours?”

“I don’t really have one? I meant to go to the library…”

“Then it’s yours.”

“What?”

“Keep it. I have plenty of copies.”

“But Sir. All your notes.”

“I imagine they are better than Spark Notes.” 

Dean stood, mouth slightly open, hand still outstretched holding the battered and well-loved book in his hand.

He watched as Mr. Novak got up from his chair and leant over the desk. He gently touched the book, and accidentally part of Dean’s hand, and pushed it back towards the younger man.

The contact only lasted for a few seconds, but Dean felt like his knuckles were on fire, where they had been lightly brushed by his teachers ink stained fingers. 

Mr. Novak put his hands in his pockets and seemed to consider Dean for a moment.

“I know you have had a tough time in English, so maybe you want to come to the after-school tutor sessions I put on every Tuesday?”

“Yeah, uh, yeah sure. Thanks.” They awkwardly stood in silence for a few seconds, which felt like an eternity to Dean. “I better get to class.”

“Ok. See you next week.”

Dean nodded and began making his way out of the classroom.

“Oh, and Dean?” Whipping back around, he faced his teacher, who’s face had slightly crinkled with a smile. “Have a good weekend.”

“You too Sir. See you next week.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr now, if you wanna follow that would be awesome :)  
> https://oddimpala.tumblr.com  
> I will hopefully be putting inspo and music stuff to do with this fic on there!  
> Thanks guys <3

The rest of the day went as a school day would. Dean had kept his streak of getting to every class going, he was strangely enjoying it. He saw his friends at lunch and they hung out as they normally did.

Dean brought up the fact that they hadn’t mentioned it was a house party tonight, but he wasn’t given any chance to use this new information as a way to get out of it.

It was finally time for football practice, and Dean ran to get to the locker room first, so he could get changed without anyone, especially Benny, to get a chance to see the blossoming bruises.

Looking down after stripping off his faded Zeppelin t-shirt, he looked at them for the first time properly.

His Dad had really gone in on him, he hadn’t realised at the time.

There were about three separate bruised sections, one curling round his right side, one across his hip bone and one under his ribs. All were purple with splotches of blue.

Taking his fingers off where they were tracing, he shook his head and threw his jersey on, just in time to hear the loud chatter of his teammates coming through the changing room doors.

He just prayed they weren’t doing tackling drills today. He didn’t think he could deal with that, when even bending down slowly hurt.

***

“Alright you lot. Tackling today! Everyone grab a partner and we will get started!” The Coach, Henriksen, blew his whistle as everyone began pairing off. 

Dean turned to Benny and they walked together to a free space on the field.

“Positions!” Another whistle blow and every took position.

They stood in front of each other, Benny a few feet away, ready to launch himself at Dean.

Dean was bracing himself, already scrunching his face behind his helmet, feet planted into the ground.

Yup, this was going to hurt.

“Go!”

With that shout, he heard the familiar sounds of feet hitting grass and grunts around him, as his team began the exercise.

Dean watched as Benny began running towards him, and there was nothing he could do apart from hope this didn’t go on too long.

Benny dived and grabbed Dean’s middle, taking him easily to the ground.

The exercise wasn’t supposed to be as brutal as it was in play, it was just to get technique right, so Benny was taking it easy, but my God, did it hurt. 

Dean went down with an ‘oomph’. 

Shit.

Benny stood up and offered his hand, Dean grabbed it and held his breath as he was hoisted up.

He couldn’t help how he instinctively doubled over from the pain.

“Shit Deano, did I hurt you.”

Standing up, he met Benny’s eyes.

“Come on, let’s go again.”

Dean saw understanding cross Benny’s face.

“Dude, what the fuck? You didn’t tell me he was back.” His friend whispered it to him, concern flooding his voice.

“I’m fine. Come on, let’s go again.”

“I can’t man, you’re hurt.”

“Ladies, if you want to gossip you do it off my field!” Henriksen blew his whistle close to them and waited until they took up position again. 

Benny began jogging this time, and took Dean down, clearly trying to be as gentle as possible.

“What was that Lafitte? You’re not supposed to be hugging him. Again!”

“Benny just do it, I’m fine.” Dean whispered as his friend offered him another hand.

“No, you’re not Dean.” Benny turned around to the Coach. “I’m not feeling too good.”

Dean watched as his friend made it look as though he was about to be sick. 

It was pretty convincing.

“Don’t you throw up on my field! Dean take him to the nurse. Jesus Christ. Go on, now before he ruins my grass.”

Benny grabbed Deans arm and began dragging him towards the changing rooms.

When they got there, Benny flung off his helmet and threw it to the ground. 

Dean took his off slowly, rubbing a hand over his hair, making it stick up.

“What the fuck Dean? Why didn’t you say anything? I could have seriously screwed you up. God dammit. Are you ok?” He softened towards the end, and Dean knew his shouting was out of concern.

“Yeah man, I’m fine. It’s not that bad.”

“Let me see.”

“What? No dude.”

“Then it is bad. If it wasn’t you wouldn’t look like you want to punch me for asking.”

Dean sat down slowly on one of the benches and closed his eyes, rubbing his hands over his face.

“I just need something to take the edge off, and I’ll be good.”

“You need to tell someone.”

Dean opened his eyes and stared at his friend and laughed coldly, shaking his head.

“I’m going to train. See you at Crowley’s later.” Standing up, he shoved his helmet back on his head and began jogging out towards the field.

He felt his ears burning, and could hear his blood rushing. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and ran harder, using the pain in his side to fight back any feelings. 

Thank God he had an excuse to drink tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick filler chapter, just there so I can get on to the next main part! :)

Dean helped the Coach pack up the equipment after, so he wouldn’t have to shower with the others. He didn’t need any more questioning today.

He sent a quick text to Sam that he would be 20 minutes later meeting him.

The rest of the team were all leaving as he entered the changing room. They were all talking about the party tonight as they left, while shouting their ‘goodbyes’ and ‘see you laters’ to Dean.

Crowley walked over to Dean and pressed a little baggy into his hand.

“Just a party favour for tonight. Don’t take them all at once.”

With that, he gave Dean a playful punch on the shoulder and exited.

Dean looked down at what he now held in his hand and instantly recognised them as OxyContin. There were five little white pills glaring up at him.

He had seen a few friends take them before, but never tried them himself. He half laughed. How did Crowley get this stuff?

Shoving them into his leather jacket, he stripped off and made his way to the shower, now he was the last one around.

After having a quick shower in the lukewarm water, he got changed. Flinging the sports bag over his shoulder, he made his way out to meet his little brother.

**

“But Dean, you promised!”

“Sammy, I know bro, but I can’t get out of it. Look, we have the whole weekend so we can take baby out then and I will teach you everything! I swear.”

His brother sat in silence next to him, and he felt sadness and annoyance coming off him in waves, making the impala feel claustrophobic.

“Come on Sam. It’s not that big a deal. I can’t let the guys down again.”

“Well you’re letting me down.” 

It was only quietly mumbled, but it felt like a punch in the gut. He knew he was a shitty brother most of the time, but it sucked to see the effects of being crappy on Sam.

Pulling up outside their home, Sam flung open the car door. 

“Sammy hold on. Get pizza yeah?” Dean fished a 20 dollar bill out of his back pocket, and passed it over to Sam.

Sam took it slowly and murmured a ‘thanks’, before getting out the car.

“Sammy, I’m sorry…” His words were cut off by the slam of the car door.

He saw the front door open, and his father was stood there, waving at his youngest son. He had obviously heard the bang.

Dean watched as his brother began running up to his Dad and hugging him. The older man smiled and ruffled Sam’s mop of hair before stepping aside to let him in. 

John looked over and stared at Dean, the smile dropping from his face, as he turned around and followed Sam, shutting the door without a glance behind him.

Dean rubbed his face roughly as he felt his ears burning. He sat there for a while, staring blankly ahead.

“Fuck!” Shouting he hit the steering wheel, before revving the car and speeding off with a squeal.

**

He turned up outside Crowley’s at about 7:30pm. He was now armed with beer that he had purchased using the fake ID he had bought of Crowley about a year ago, which was almost too good. He was a 25 year old named Jimmy Page. (They got to choose their own aliases, so how could he not.)

Crowley’s parents must have gone on holiday again, but to be honest, Crowley’s whole home life was an enigma.

No-one ever questioned it much, because they got to have some infamous parties at his huge house. It was basically a mansion. 

Dean was still too early, so he parked in a side street and cracked open a can of the strongest and cheapest beer he could find at the gas station.

He put his hand in his pocket to fish out his cigarettes, but his fingertips met the baggie he had forgot his friend had given him earlier. He brought it out, along with his Marlboros, and stared at them for a while.

“Screw it.”

Popping one out into the palm of his hand, he threw it in his mouth and washed it down with the beer, lighting up a cigarette immediately after.

Dangling his arm out the window, he felt the chill of the air giving him goose-bumps. He blew the smoke purposefully out of the car window and relaxed back into his seat.

Well he didn’t feel anything yet. 

**

What woke him up was first the realisation his finger was feeling rather hot, and that there was a really annoying banging on his window.

Ok, his finger was burning. He must of fell asleep while smoking a cigarette. Flicking it away with a curse, he looked up to see Gabriel’s face pressed up against the glass, nose squished up, with Balthazar and Benny laughing behind him.

“Hey, no snot on my baby!”

“Come on Deano, it’s party time!”

Shit, he must have fallen asleep. He felt slightly wavy, now that he thought about it. He had apparently drank about 4 cans of beer already, if the crushed cans on the passenger seat were any indication. Looking at the time on his phone it read ‘21:23’. Damn.

Ok, maybe that Oxy had done something.

Picking the others pills up, which were still in the bag, he put them into his pocket for later. The feeling was nice. He couldn’t feel the twinge of the bruises anymore. He was generally numb.

He rolled up his window and got out of the car. Locking it and tripling checking it was definitely locked, he stumbled over, beers in arms, to join the rest of his friends.


	8. Chapter 8

They were greeted at the door by a smiling Crowley, holding a tray of shots. It was the entry policy to have a one to be able to get in.

“Good evening gentlemen.”

No-one asked what the clear liquor was, but each downed one before they could think about it too much. It felt like fire going down Dean’s throat, like vodka on steroids. 

They all collectively shivered once it had been swallowed, and moved into the house.

The party hadn’t really started yet, but after Dean and his friends showed up, more people began to trickle in.

The lights were turned off and replaced by dim multi-coloured ones, a different colour in every room.

The music was turned up and the house soon became full. Some people Dean recognised, and gave handshakes and hugs to. Others he had never seen before. He guessed they were local college students.

Crowley was very popular among them as he was their dealer, he was charismatic enough to make those who bought from him feel like his best friend.

Of course, that wasn’t true. Crowley had often told Dean how the majority of them were imbeciles, but their money was his true friend, so he kept them around for that.

Dean cracked open another beer and went and sat down on a couch next to a couple making out. He drank and stared ahead. The effects of the Oxy were wearing off, fishing another out of his jacket, he swallowed it down with beer.

Hands pressing down on his shoulders, over the couch made him jump.

“Having fun?” It was Crowley.

Dean just nodded and smirked up at him, lolling his head backwards so he was looking at him upside down.

“Lisa is here.” With a wink and a kiss on the forehead, his friend left him.

His relationship with Lisa generally consisted of casual sex when they were drunk.

He knew Lisa liked him, she had told him plenty of times and asked to go steady. But Dean couldn’t do it.

He didn’t know what it was that was preventing him from seeing her as more as a ‘friend with benefits’, but something in him told him that if he got into a relationship with her, he would break her heart. 

Maybe he was broken. She is stunning, sweet, popular as hell. I mean the football quarterback and the head cheerleader. Of course, they should be together, it’s like an unwritten rule. But Dean just didn’t have strong enough feelings towards her. He had never had proper feelings towards anyone. 

Maybe he wasn’t wired right? Maybe his ‘relationship’ part of his brain was missing something.

She just deserved better than Dean, at least that’s what he was thinking as he sat on the couch, next to the couple sticking their tongues down each others throats.

He felt a light tap on his shoulder, and he looked up to Lisa.

She looked as beautiful as ever. Her brown hair cascaded down past her shoulders in waves. She was wearing a dark red dress which hugged her curves in all the right places.

“Hey Dean.”

She sat down on the arm rest next to him, legs crossed right in front of his face. He wasn’t complaining about the view.

“Hey Lisa. Having fun?”

“Yeah, I mean we just got here. I saw you sitting over here by yourself and thought I would come over.”

“I dunno where the guys went.”

“I saw them out back, you want to come with me to find them?”

Dean shrugged and took Lisa’s hand which was outstretched to him.

They walked hand in hand through the rest of the party, navigating through the many sweaty, drunk bodies to get to the garden.

“Deano!” Gabriel yelled, smoke pouring out of his mouth as he spoke.

“Where did you get to? We tried to find you.” Balthazar spoke slower than normal.

“I found him by himself in the living room.”

“Dean, you’re killing me. It’s a party. Jesus.” Gabriel passed a very large joint and placed it in Deans free hands' fingers, the other still being held by Lisa.

“Thanks.” He murmered before taking a long drag.

He still felt weird from the Oxy and beers, but hopefully this would even him out a bit.

Benny was watching Dean, so Dean pointedly ignored his stares and took another drag and passed it to him, without making eye contact.

They made stoned small talk and killed some time.

Lisa didn’t touch the joint. She is ‘strictly a wine person’.

Dean felt that Lisa had begun to shiver, and stripped off his leather jacket and put it over her shoulders, getting a peck on the cheek in return.

“Do you wanna go inside?” Lisa whispered into Dean’s ear, on tiptoes even in her heels to be able to reach him.

Dean looked around to her, everything was fuzzy and his head felt like wool. 

He didn’t feel like he could speak, but he nodded and fist-bumped the guys, before being led inside.

Lisa took him upstairs. When they got to one of Crowley’s many spare bedrooms they had used many times before.

As they got in the room Lisa shrugged off Deans jacket and placed it on a chair.

Staring at him she started slipping her dress off her shoulders.

Dean was seeing two of her right now, but it wasn’t unpleasant.

He kicked his boots off, sending his socks with them, then shook his plaid shirt to the floor. 

Before Dean went any further, he dimmed the lights to almost pitch black so he could take off his shirt.

He only ever did this when his Dad had been home, he didn’t want to freak Lisa out.

He definitely wasn’t ashamed of his body, even though he was looking a little skinnier these past few months.

“Turn them up, I want to see you.”

“I’m setting the mood.” Walking over to Lisa he began kissing her neck, in a bid to make her stop asking questions.

It worked. She started unbuckling his belt, and undid the buttons and fly, making them fall off his hips. Breaking away from Lisa, he shrugged off his jeans and stepped out of them. Lisa did the same with her dress.

Tearing his t-shirt off he then lifted her up and placed her on the bed, helping her out of her underwear.

He broke away once again, and reached over the bed to get his jeans. 

Bringing the condom out of the pocket, he placed it between his teeth as he took his boxers off.

Tearing it open with his teeth, he flicked the wrapper behind him and put it on.

Staring at Lisa, he watched as she panted up at him. He placed his hand between her legs.

“Don’t worry about all that. Just get on with it!” She laughed.

“Alright if you’re sure.”

Then he pushed in.

He wasn’t 100% hard, but hard enough to make it work.

Looking at Lisa beneath him, he willed his little guy to start working properly, and eventually he did.

Dean finished faster than normal, he didn’t know why, but today he wanted to get it over with.

He helped Lisa finish too after he had.

Collapsing next to her, he felt her head move to lay on his chest, she circled his nipple with her fingernail.

“That was amazing.”

Dean disagreed but he mumbled a ‘yeah’ in return.

They fell asleep tangled up with one another pretty soon after.


End file.
